Tenshi
by sexy-superman
Summary: Sakuno becomes a pro tennis player! Ryoma has a girlfriend! Fuji is a model! This story talks all about the dark lives of the Tennis No Ohjisama characters starring Sakuno!
1. pro tennsi player?

A/n: Just decided to start a new fic. Couldn't decide what kind of fic so this is anther mary sue of mine...rude comments allowed....sigh Another guess who the character is story... just guess! Please review!!!! And sorry for the long break!!! Now Playing: Utada Hikaru's: Automatic after that Boa's: Listen to my Heart  
  
Tenshi  
  
By: Syusuke-kun (aka to Windy: Fuji-sempai)  
  
Prologue  
  
"Say your prayers in the dark to hear gods voice giving advice to you in the light"  
  
But that doesn't make sense, I thought as watching the snow fall dreamily down on the powdered like ground. I the book away and thought about the words that I had just read. No matter how may times I read the sentence again, it just doesn't make sense. Funny. I used say my prayers every night, but I don't hear gods voice in the morning advising me on with my life. I have lost my faith in those prayers, they just don't come true. I don't know why. Maybe prayers where just meant to be said and never be accomplished.  
  
One whole year has already passed since the day when I stopped praying and going to church. But I still remember, I still remember how beautiful the church was and how meaningful the prayers where, but I have changed, changed into a new shell, into a new person. A new person who doesn't believe in god any more and doesn't say her prayers anymore, I know I have changed and I am satisfied with me even though my appearance is very shy and timid, I am not like those kind of girls who are loud (like my friend Tomoka), nor good looking and smart basically perfect like some girls (the one that the regulars like). I am just. Me. Nothing special, nothing perfect and nothing to be proud of. I am just a plain me.  
  
Chapter 1 High School  
  
Flowers have sprouted from the wet earthy ground; all kinds Lilly's, Daffodils... Leaves have grown back on the trees and were shading the road to school, the road to high school. Wind was blowing; the sweet east winds, making the flowers twirl like ballerinas. A mature looking high school starter walked daintily down the road to her new high school, her mind racing with excitement and pressure of staring high school. Unlike some starters who took the same road as this girl she wasn't carrying a walkman or a MP3, she liked to listen to the nature's music. For she herself has a beautiful nature even if she didn't know that. The birds chirruped making the sensation more bearable, calmer. The uniforms have changed too; all the girls were wearing dark blue skirts with a matching top. The boys are still same; black top and bottoms. Thinking of the uniforms bought Sakuno some of the old memories back, the time when he borrowed Ryoma's jacket to cheer for Seigaku for their up coming match. It was embarrassing yet pleasant. But now those little puppy things and games have stopped, for Ryoma and the other regulars all were dating; akk those perfect girls... It was painful, to forget about him. Sakuno knew when people change they will mostly forget about the old memories but she didn't, she kept them dearly to herself and played them over and over in her head like a movie. She just couldn't forget. Just last week Sakuno saw Ryoma, Eiji, Momo have a triple date with their girlfriends, at the mall. It was painful.  
  
Sakuno closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened them again, she was just a step away from her new future. She took another deep breath and was just about to set her foot into the high school grounds when she heard the same old voice calling her name.  
  
"Saaaakunooooo!!!!! Wait for me!!!!" Came the rushed voice; voice of Tomoka the hyper.  
  
"Hai!" Sakuno shouted over to Tomoka waving her hand to signal that she would wait.  
  
After a few seconds Tomoka was along with Sakuno walking in the school grounds to wait for the bell to ring. They turned left behind the main building and saw the tennis courts, exactly the same ones as the middle school ones; the sun shining through them making them tempted to be practiced on. The temptation was reaching into Sakuno's brain, the temptation to play tennis alone or with somebody; suddenly the question popped into Sakuno's mind.  
  
"Tomoka...ano...do you wan't to play tennis?"  
  
"Sure! I just bought my new racket with me in case somebody would ask me to!"  
  
"Ok choose a court quickly so we can have more time to play before the bell rings."  
  
"Hai!" Tomoka said as she opened her beg rather hastily and made the contest spill out; out came a big colourful banner on which read Ryoma- sama!!!! Go! Go! And many other Ryoma fan club items. And finally came out Tomoka's pink tennis racket.  
  
"You are still carrying on with the Ryoma Fan Club?"  
  
"Yeah! How can you stop supporting Ryoma-sama!?"  
  
"We better be quick." Sakuno said glancing at her new sports watch.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Sakuno unzipped her new black tennis bag and revealed three new professional tennis rackets. She picked the silver one that she bought only yesterday and also took a tennis ball from its container.  
  
"Ja Let's Go!"  
  
They ran over to the courts and decided to settle on court A the one nearest to the Main Building. They left their bags on the benches contained in the courts and settled themselves to start the game.  
  
"Smooth or Rough?"Sakuno asked Tomoka casually.  
  
"Ah? What are you talking about?" Came Tomoka's bewildered reply.  
  
"Just choose one!"  
  
"Ok, ok, ok! Jeez! Smooth for my skin!"  
  
"Sure then I'll have rough."  
  
Sakuno spined her racket on the hard cement ground. When it finally collapsed on the ground the S on Sakuno's racket was upsidown (which way was it?).  
  
"Rough"  
  
"Grrrr...why do I always lose?!"Tomoka pouted angrily.  
  
"I can give mine serve turn to you."  
  
"You can?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok give me the ball."  
  
Sakuno tossed the ball over to Tomoka, who missed the catch and got hit on her face where a big red mark appeared.  
  
"Serve one!" Tomoka screamed as she served.  
  
Usually Sakuno wouldn't have caught the ball, and Tomoka would always be more better at tennis than Sakuno, but this time it was different.  
  
As the ball sped numerically towards Sakuno she hit it back easily making the ball go even faster than Tomoka's hit. The ball sped towards Tomoka on it's top speed. Tomoka looked hopelessly at the ball and dodged it, making the ball hit smack on the wall surrounding the court.  
  
"15 love" Came a old womans voice from the court entrance.  
  
Both of the girls turned around and gapped in Tomoka's case but in Sakuno's just said a casual ohio.  
  
"Sakuno are you going to try out for the girl's team?" Old Ruyzaki Sumire asked her granddaughter.  
  
"You mean me? Waaaaa! Of course I am!!!" Tomoka replied excitedly.  
  
"You can try out too."Ryuzaki-sensei smiled.  
  
"Sakuno?"  
  
"Nani Obaa-chan?" Sakuno asked as she packed her sracket into her bag.  
  
"Are you going to join?"  
  
Sakuno smiled broadly for the first time.  
  
"Here."She said as she handed Ryuzaki-sensei her application form.  
  
Ryuzaki-sensei smiled. "You are making your parent's and me very proud..."  
  
Sakuno just smiled wearily avoiding any of the regulars looks especially one persons, and fixed her gave on her grandma.  
  
Ding-dong-ding-dong  
  
Came the school bell announcing the start of term or school.  
  
"Gotta go!" Announced Tomoka as she hurriedly packed her stuff in her bag.  
  
"Are you coming Sakuno?"  
  
"You can go first...I want to talk to Obaa-chan"  
  
"ok...bye Ryoma-sama!"  
  
"See you..." Came the reply from the cat eyed boy with beautiful black hair.  
  
He has changed though Sakuno in her mind. Changed into a total different person.  
  
"Ne Sakuno...do you want to have a match?"One of the regulars asked before any sound came from the cat eyed boys open mouth.  
  
"Sure Fuji-sempai but first let me talk to Obaa-chan."  
  
Sakuno pulled her grandmother into the other far side of the court.  
  
"Obaa-chan...have you told them yet?"  
  
"No I haven't... but I wan't you to practise with them everyday..."  
  
"What?" Gapped Sakuno open mouthed.  
  
"Practice with them everyday starting from today. I already arranged your school schedule."  
  
"So I am supposed to practice with them every time the regulars have practice?"  
  
"Yes." Came the wistful reply from Ryuzaki-sensei.  
  
"But obaa-chan...I can't!"  
  
"Why can't you?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Forget it...I'll just practice with them..."  
  
"Good."  
  
They walked back to the regulars who were apparently chatting about tennis,realtioneships, pocket money, tennis, anime manga, relationships, not the kind of subjects that Sakuno would have like to talked about.  
  
"Regulars!"  
  
As soon as they heard Ryuzaki-sensei's voice they fromed a oval around Sakuno and her, Tezuka came from behind and stood next to Sakuno.  
  
"I am happy to announce that my granddaughter is a pro tennis player..."  
  
Ryuzaki-sensei's sentence was immeadietly interrupted with series of sniggers and whispers between the regulars.  
  
"Silence!" Tezuka commanded the regulars even though there was some unbelivement in his stotic face.  
  
"...due to her own training programme, she has made a way too good progress on her skills. She will be practicing with you from today on until she has to play the girls team entering tournament.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Good! Tezuka."  
  
"Hai Sensei!  
  
"40 laps around the courts!"  
  
"The last one has to drink my new Inui's Inui Drink...contains grasshopper left overs..."  
  
A/n: Kindda long but please review!!!!!! The next chap will be up around today or next week!! 


	2. Modelling

A/n: I dedicate this chapter to Teiei who always reads and review my fictions!!! Please read her fictions! Especially "Music Box". Anyways please enjoy this fiction!!! Please review...(I am too hyper...sigh...) Ok! This fiction is going to have these pairings; RyoSaku,FujiSaku, TezSaku, InuiSaku (it's true!!), TakaSaku, EijiSaku, MomoSaku, OishiSaku, KaidoSaku and so on the list goes; basically Sakuno x with everybody!!! I am just too obsessive!! Even though this fiction has many unbelievable parts I will write flashbacks to tell you how how. Now Playing: Tatuya Ishii's: River and after that Miyamoto Sunichi's: True Light and after that: m-flo loves Boa: The Love Bug  
  
Tenshi  
  
By: Syusuke-kun  
  
Flashback How Sakuno got so good.  
  
Sakuno was walking down one of the corridors in the mall and stopped by the tennis shop. She decided to buy a racket for Ryoma. She walked into the shop shyly afraid that one of her class mates would spot her buying a racket that was far too advanced for her. For everybody in school knew that Sakuno sucked at playing tennis and has a crush on Ryome Echizen the praised Tennis prodigy. When she walked across the polished entrance to the racket section she saw six figures standing there looking at the rackets. She knew who they were and her heart started to race. She hid in the tennis ball section which was next to the racket one. One of them spoke. Unmistakably it was Kikumaru-sempai's voice.  
  
"Nyaa! Ochibi buy your racket faster!!!"  
  
A cold voice answered the others lazy one.  
  
"It's not me who wants to buy a racket!! It's Megumi!!!"  
  
A female voice answered him.  
  
"Oh come on!!! Why did we even have triple date? I just wanted to be alone with my darling Ryoma!"  
  
Sakuno flinched when the female voice said "Darling Ryoma". She herself was apparently in llove with Ryoma, she had saved all her pocket money to buy him a new racket and now it seemed that he could save all of it but with a broken heart. The only question that popped into her little mind was: Is that Ryoma's girlfriend? Well she would have to walk up to them ask or eavesdrop them, but Sakuno is an honest girl. So she changed into a casual mode and started to walk towards the talking people when her cell phone rang.  
  
"Mushi mushi?" "It's Tomoka!!! Hey I was just thinking that we could meet in Hikki's Tennis Store in 2 minutes and... I'll bring my boyfriend along so you can meet him! Bye!"  
  
Sakuno didn't get to say anything at the rate of speed Tomoka was talking in, but put his cell phone back in her pocket and started to walk towards the regulars. As she paced her way her way there she heard Ryoma's voice.  
  
"Momo-sempai can you stop smooching your girlfriend?"  
  
"No...smooch"  
  
"Nya!!! Hina do you want to ice cream?"  
  
"Sure Eji!"  
  
Kikumaru-sempai and his girlfriend started talking about ice cream rather than going to have some. Ryoma was busy explaining about rackets to his girlfriend and Momoshiro-sempai was busy smooching his girl.  
  
Sakuno walked over them wearing a very calm expression. As she enclosed them she waved vaguely and greeted all of them in a polite way.  
  
"Sakunooooooooooooo!" Came the familiar voice.  
  
"Here!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked the cat eyed boy.  
  
"Buying a racket."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You don't wan to know."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No"  
  
Tomoka meanwhile had spotted Sakuno near the Prince rackets and rushed over followed buy her-so-called-boyfriend.  
  
"Sakuno"  
  
"..."  
  
Sakuno didn't answer Tomoka but instead took out her walkman earphones and turned on Let Me Be With You by: Round Table, so loud that even Tomoka who was standing a feet away from her heard it. This was getting ridiculous thought Sakuno to herself, she quicly picked a Prince racket and left for the cashier not even saying good bye. The racket cost 34 euros (which is cheap in Finland!!!). She was just about to leave the shop when Ryoma ran after her. "Oi! Let's make a bet, if you become a pro tennis player through the summer holidays then I'll give you one of my rackets."  
  
"That's way unfair and you are just making fun of me" whispered Sakuno.  
  
"Come on...you are no fun."  
  
Sakuno was furious! She was fuming! How dare he say that she was no fun!? She wanted to show all the regulars how good she is and all the other girls can be! Sooo...she accepted the bet.  
  
"I accept!"  
  
Then she stomped out of the store fuming.  
  
"Weird girl...attractive yes..."  
  
"Ryoma-koi!!"  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
After that eventful day Sakuno practiced from 4 am till 12 pm. Everyday she came home exhausted. But it still didn't make her give in, for she believed that if one believes in something one will achieve it. She asked her obaa- chan to help her with a schedule. And followed it from the start of the holiday to the last day. A day before the last day her obaa-chan took her into a tournament for pro's for she felt that Sakuno had enough power to beat all of them, but Sakuno was in other thoughts she tought that couldn't make it but no no no! Once she got on the tennis court she changed entirely! She was scarier and bolder than usual and way much stronger. All those tiring practice did do the job thought Sakuno.  
  
The schedule that Ryuzaki-sensei had created was the same as one of her pro students; Sakuno had asked for a pro schedule... so there she goes though Ryuzaki to herself. At first Sakuno had lot of trouble with the practices but slowly she made good progress. Until now.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Chapter 2 Modelling  
  
After Sakuno heard the comment that Inui had made she started into a sprint followed closely by regulars. She had already made 25 laps and the regulars had cached up with her. They ran the following laps together in a row. They finally finished their last lap together, and mind you Inui was disappointed that nobody had drink his juice but instead forced all of them to drink it. It was ok in Sakuno's taste a bit too bitter and too sweet that's all, but for the other regulars (except Fuji and Tezuka) their opinion was far worse.  
  
When the others came back from bathroom they found the Fuji and Sakuno chatting in a friendly way. They were chatting very deeply to notice the regulars coming back. Tezuka was watching them an extraordinary emotion plastered on his face.  
  
He is jealous...  
  
Fuji thought as he made a quick glance towards Tezuka. After all he was his friend. The only people who understood him very well were himself and Oishi, Tezuka was a unique person. He doesn't ahow any trace of emotion or anything just a stern and stoic expression glued on his face. But you could read his feeling s if you had spent the childhood with him, you would know another Tezuka.  
  
Fuji decided to carry on with Sakuno waiting eagerly to see how would Tezuka react.  
  
After practice Fuji bid the others farwell and raced across the school grounds to the main gates and ran down the road to the modelling studio, they were taking outdoor shots (aka:bbq).  
  
"Finally here!"  
  
"Yeah..." Fuji managed to choke out. He was so breathless after all the running.  
  
"Now let's get started!" A glamorous looking woman in her middle ages said.  
  
Fuji walked over to the men's changing room and started to change into the clothes which were marked for him. He had no idea which one of the clothes should he put on, he started to browse through the clothes and took one of from it's hanger. Then he noticed that there were numbers written on the hanger indicating the order. He quickly dressed into the set that said "1". He walked to the door and was immediately hit down by a pretty girl (here comes my new mary sue TT).  
  
"Fuji! My love!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I missed you sooo much!!!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Let me hug you!"  
  
"..."  
  
The girl started to hug the slim body of Fuji's but when she opened her eyes...there was no Fuji. He had slipped away, while she was talking.  
  
Fuji straightened his clothes for they were not his and walked over to the lady who told him to hurry up.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
A cluster of models have gathered around the lady creating a circle around her.  
  
"Follow me! We will go to the bbq park where we will be taking shots of you."  
  
They followed her out of the studio towards a small bus that could fit about 30 people.  
  
Fuji sighed as he sat down into his seat. The seat next to her was immediately occupied by the same mary sue. A/n: I just loved the mary-sue story!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW! Yeah in China there are bbq parks! And I wanted to write a stupid fic!!! Just kidding! 


End file.
